ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro 45th Anniversary Music Collection
The Ultraman Taro 45th Anniversary Music Collection is the soundtrack album to the Ultraman Taro series. It was released by Columbia Japan and includes all of the background music & theme songs from the original series & the Ultraman Story movie (along with two themes from The Adventures of Ultraman). Details *Release date: May 30, 2018 *Discs: 3 *Running time: 217 minutes *Price: 6,480 yen (with taxes) *Standard Number: COCX-40344 Track list NOTE: '''Proper' English Translation needed'' Disc 1 # 1. メインタイトル # 2. ウルトラマンタロウTVサイズ歌詩1番 # 3. A-1プロローグ # 4. A-2T2怪奇現象 # 5. A-3コミカル # 6. A-4平和 # 7. A-5Aブリッジ # 8. A-5Bブリッジ # 9. A-6怪獣 # 10. A-7ブリッジ # 11. A-8不安 # 12. A-9T3ブリッジ # 13. A-10平和 # 14. A-11T2平和 # 15. A-12「ウルトラマンタロウ」アレンジ/悲しみ # 16. EX-4T2ブリッジ # 17. EX-5ブリッジ # 18. EX-6ブリッジ # 19. EX-7T2ブリッジ # 20. EX-8T2ブリッジ # 21. B-1T2ZAT # 22. B-2光太郎 # 23. B-3不安 # 24. B-4ZAT # 25. B-5ZAT # 26. B-6ZAT # 27. B-7ZAT # 28. B-8怪獣 # 29. B-9ZAT # 30. B-10サスペンス # 31. B-11「ウルトラマンタロウ」アレンジ/平和 # 32. B-12光太郎 # 33. B-12B光太郎 # 34. B-13前兆 # 35. B-14怪獣 # 36. B-15ラストシーン # 37. B-16ブリッジ # 38. B-17ブリッジ # 39. C-1T2ZAT # 40. C-2T2ウルトラの母 # 41. C-3T4ウルトラの母 # 42. C-4ラストシーン # 43. C-5T3ZAT # 44. C-6T2予告編用 # 45. D-14レクイエム # 46. D-15異変 # 47. D-16宇宙 # 48. D-17悲しみ # 49. D-18D-17別楽器 # 50. D-19平和 # 51. D-20D-19のTPソロ # 52. D-21ラストシーン # 53. D-22T3ラストシーン # 54. D-23AT2ブリッジ # 55. D-23BT2ブリッジ # 56. D-23CT2ブリッジ # 57. D-24怪獣 # 58. D-1プロローグ # 59. D-2怪獣 # 60. D-3T2変身 # 61. D-4ピンチ # 62. D-6変身 # 63. D-7(7番)サスペンス # 64. D-8平和 # 65. D-5ウルトラの母 # 66. D-9D-5別楽器 # 67. D-10D-5短め # 68. D-11危機 # 69. D-11B危機 # 70. D-12D-11短め # 71. D-13不安 # 72. ENDING-1ラストシーン # 73. ENDING-2ラストシーン # 74. 予告編30秒 # 75. D-9リテーク # 76. コーラス 完パケ第20話用 # 77. ウルトラマンタロウハモンドオルガンDB/フルコーラスT2 # 78. A-2T1怪奇現象 # 79. A-9T1ブリッジ # 80. A-9T2ブリッジ # 81. A-11T1平和 # 82. EX-4T1ブリッジ # 83. EX-7T1ブリッジ # 84. EX-8T1ブリッジ # 85. B-1T1ZAT # 86. C-1T1ZAT # 87. C-2T1ウルトラの母 # 88. C-3T1~T2~T3~T3(2回目)ウルトラの母 # 89. C-5T1ZAT # 90. C-6予告編用T1 # 91. D-22T1ラストシーン # 92. D-22T2ラストシーン # 93. D-23AT1ブリッジ # 94. D-23BT1ブリッジ # 95. D-23CT1ブリッジ # 96. D-3T1変身 # 97. D-11B演奏中ハプニング # 98. ウルトラマンタロウハモンドオルガンDB/フルコーラスT1 Disc 2 #1. イントロB型メインタイトル #2. ウルトラマンタロウTVサイズ歌詩2番 #3. A-1プロローグ #4. A-2T2怪奇現象 #5. A-3コミカル #6. A-4平和 #7. A-5Aブリッジ #8. A-5Bブリッジ #9. A-6怪獣 #10. A-7ブリッジ #11. A-8不安 #12. A-9T3ブリッジ #13. A-10平和 #14. A-11T2平和 #15. A-12「ウルトラマンタロウ」アレンジ/悲しみ #16. EX-4T2ブリッジ #17. EX-5ブリッジ #18. EX-6ブリッジ #19. EX-7T2ブリッジ #20. EX-8T2ブリッジ #21. B-1T2ZAT #22. B-2光太郎 #23. B-3不安 #24. B-4ZAT #25. B-5ZAT #26. B-6ZAT #27. B-7ZAT #28. B-8怪獣 #29. B-9ZAT #30. B-10サスペンス #31. B-11「ウルトラマンタロウ」アレンジ/平和 #32. B-12光太郎 #33. B-12B光太郎 #34. B-13前兆 #35. B-14怪獣 #36. B-15ラストシーン #37. B-16ブリッジ #38. B-17ブリッジ #39. C-1T2ZAT #40. C-2T2ウルトラの母 #41. C-3T4ウルトラの母 #42. C-4ラストシーン #43. C-5T3ZAT #44. C-6T2予告編用 #45. D-14レクイエム #46. D-15異変 #47. D-16宇宙 #48. D-17悲しみ #49. D-18D-17別楽器 #50. D-19平和 #51. D-20D-19のTPソロ #52. D-21ラストシーン #53. D-22T3ラストシーン #54. D-23AT2ブリッジ #55. D-23BT2ブリッジ #56. D-23CT2ブリッジ #57. D-24怪獣 #58. D-1プロローグ #59. D-2怪獣 #60. D-3T2変身 #61. D-4ピンチ #62. D-6変身 #63. D-7(7番)サスペンス #64. D-8平和 #65. D-5ウルトラの母 #66. D-9D-5別楽器 #67. D-10D-5短め #68. D-11危機 #69. D-11B危機 #70. D-12D-11短め #71. D-13不安 #72. ENDING-1ラストシーン #73. ENDING-2ラストシーン #74. 予告編30秒 #75. D-9リテーク #76. イントロA型 #77. 愛の戦士タロウ #78. ウルトラマン物語 ~星の伝説~ 歌:水木一郎、こおろぎ'73≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #79. メインタイトル ADVENTURE OF ULTRAMAN』メインタイトル(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #80. 少年タロウM25T2(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #81. ドックンM26(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #82. ドックン怒る! M27T2(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #83. ウルトラの母の愛M28(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #84. 静かなる情熱M29T2(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #85. 愛の戦士タロウ(2コーラス・インストゥルメンタル)(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #86. 赤い星の戦いADVENTURE OF ULTRAMAN』M50(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 #87. ウルトラマン物語 ~星の伝説~(2コーラス・インストゥルメンタル)(stereo)≪ボーナス・トラック『ウルトラマン物語 Disc 3 * 1. ウルトラマンタロウ/武村太郎、少年少女合唱団みずうみ * 2. ウルトラ六兄弟/武村太郎, 少年少女合唱団みずうみ * 3. ウルトラの母のバラード/藤田淑子 * 4. 虹色の夢/あさかまゆみ第23話使用曲 * 5. 狙いうち/山本リンダ第48話使用曲 * 6. 恋のダイヤル6700/フィンガー5第48話使用曲 * 7. 他人の関係/金井克子第48話使用曲 * 8. バラの少女/フィンガー5第48話使用曲 * 9. わたしの青い鳥/桜田淳子第49話使用曲 * 10. サインはV/坂口良子、トリオ・ポアン、コロムビア・オールスターズ第50話使用曲 * 11. ウルトラマンタロウ * 12. ウルトラ六兄弟 * 13. ウルトラマンタロウ * 14. ウルトラの母のバラード/ペギー葉山 * 15. ウルトラの母のバラード * 16. ウルトラマンタロウ * 17. ウルトラマンタロウ * 18. ウルトラ六兄弟 * 19. ウルトラマンタロウ * 20. ウルトラ六兄弟 * 21. ウルトラマンタロウ * 22. ウルトラ六兄弟 * 23. ウルトラバッジの光 * 24. ウルトラマンタロウ変身 * 25. ウルトラマンタロウ空中回転 * 26. ストリウム光線(かけ声/発射) * 27. ウルトラマンタロウかけ声 * 28. スカイホエール通過音 * 29. ZATガン発射音 * 30. オイルドリンカー * 31. チグリスフラワー * 32. アストロモンス * 33. コスモリキッド * 34. ライブキング * 35. キングトータス * 36. クイントータス * 37. ミニトータス(赤ん坊の声) * 38. ミニトータス(巨大化後の声) * 39. タガール * 40. ガンザ * 41. トンダイル * 42. アリンドウ * 43. ボルケラー * 44. 再生エレキング * 45. ベロクロン(改造) * 46. ベムラー * 47. シーボーズ * 48. ブロッケン * 49. ドラゴリー * 50. メモール * 51. ゴルゴザウルス二世 * 52. リンドン * 53. サメクジラ Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Soundtracks Category:Albums